Memories worth forgetting
by Marching-forever
Summary: The new prophecy is out! And this time? Well, it's more deadly and terrible than ever before. It is going to take all of the persistence that Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Haze, Leo, Frank and Jason have to pull through. The past will come back to haunt them, and the future will give them books that they need to read, so save their future selves. Can the seven survive one more?
1. I

**First story, yay!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Hope its okay.**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"We're back!" Leo's loud voice rang throughout Camp Olympus. The Giant War had finished 3 years ago. In that time the gods had slowly formed Camp Olympus. With a bit of convincing, all demi-gods had moved there.

Recently, the seven of us from the quest took a trip around America. We went to some famous structures for Annabeth. We visited some old places we had visited on quests. We even dropped in on Uncle Hades for a hour or two. It was great for it to just be us seven again.

A few campers hear Leo's calls, and came up to welcome us back. Chiron came trotting up the hill behind them.

"Ah, demi-gods, I see your back. Please, come to the Big House, and we'll discuss it there."

That centaur never misses anything, does he?

Either way, we trooped up to the Big House, and sat around the Ping Pong table, just like old times.

"Well, I trust it went well then?"

"Yep, awesome. A few monsters, maybe a god or two, but a brilliant trip all round." Percy said.

"Okay... well, as long as your back safe. We have had a few new campers, all have been claimed, and that's all." Chiron replied, obviously a little disconcerted about the 'gods' bit.

"Thanks Chiron. We'll be off now." Annabeth called over, while nudging Percy into a standing position.

I stood up, pushing the chair back from the table. I turned around and pulled Piper up. As a group, we trudged out of the Big House, to get our things and unpack in our cabins.

* * *

**At the campfire**

"-so, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was asking, did you guys enjoy your trip?"

"Oh, yeah it was great," Leo replied, butting into the conversation.

"What did you do, where did you go?" As Rachael continued to ask questions, I let Leo take over answering. I instead turned to Frank, who was sitting still, just staring into the flames. So, I started the conversation awkwardly.

"So... What are you doing?"

Frank started at the sound of my voice.

"Uh, nothing. I was just thinking about are trip...?"

"Cool," a sudden disturbance put an end to our strange conversation.

A green mist covered our shoes. It grew cold, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Looking around quickly, I found Rachael. Her eyes were glowing a bright green. It was really creepy.

"The seven of the quest,

Must pass the next test,

The one that you expected the last,

You must learn their past,

The future as well,

All for the one who still dwells"

_Gods, that sounds really, really bad..._

Some campers rushed forwards to catch Rachael as she fell.

Meanwhile, the seven of us looked at each other, worried about that prophecy. It was obviously about us. But what did it mean? It didn't make sense.

"Campers, please go to bed. We will discuss this in the morning." Chiron called out, immediately silencing the uproar that had broken out.

"See you guys in the morning I said, before trudging into my cabin, very depressed over that prophecy.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**Please R and R.**


	2. II

**Hi,**

**To the 18 people that actually read this, I am so thankful. **

**But, I do ask that you might review to. It would just mean so much to me, to have something that I can look to. Ever review that I get will inspire me to write faster, and update more often, so please.**

**I don't own anything, except the plot.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

That prophecy, what does it mean? It doesn't sound good. Particularly, _The one that you expected the last._

Uh, red alert bad! It couldn't be about me, could it? The past of my life is on strict privacy settings. It is known only to me, and to Gabe...

No-one else can know. And with these bad thoughts, I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**In the morning**

At the breakfast table, I played with my toast. I pushed it around the plate, and picked it to pieces. I wasn't hungry for it.

'Oi, Perce,' Jason called out.

I decided to ignore him. I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

Jason came over to my table anyway and sat down, disregarding the camp rules.

'Are you worried about that prophecy?' Jason asked. Am I? Well, yes. What if it's about me? I can't bare the thought that the person sitting next to me, might have to find out about my past. They just can't, they shouldn't be burdened with it. It already haunts me everyday and night.

'Yeah, I guess I am a little, I mean, what does it mean, what do we have to do? I think we all know that it's about us...' I said, thinking about all the things I had dreamt about.

'I know, it's been be bugging me too. I'm worried that it could be about me past. I mean, Thalia says it was really bad... It shouldn't be though, should it? All of the seven know a rough idea of what my past consisted of, so... you know... I don't really want to learn about anyone's past, if it was that bad that they are still not over it.'

'I know what you mean.'

Truthfully though, I didn't. I had no clue. But, his words reassured me slightly. Annabeth knew about Smelly Gabe, so I couldn't be the person that was expected last, could I? That's good enough for me, anything that I can grab onto for long enough to comfort me that it won't be me, is fine.

* * *

**Meeting**

'I think you are right, it is most likely about you. So, when you are ready, you can go.' Chiron told us with a sad expression. 'Though, if I can advise you, I would head towards Olympus, and see what help you can get from them.'

Chiron walked out, and we were left alone in the room.

'You know, I think we should heed Chiron's advice. Lets see what light the Olympians can shed.' Annabeth said.

'You know what, lets just do that. We have no other lead. It's better we just take whatever we can, we don't want to be searching for something that might not exist.' Piper put in.

'M'kay, lets go get ready.. again,' Frank said with a sigh.

* * *

**On Olympus**

'Okay, we know our plan?' I asked.

Various replies of 'yes,' came my way.

'Okay, lets do this,' I said, walking towards the big golden doors that blocked the throne room from sight.

The doors opened, and we passed through them. The gods watched us with haughty expressions on their proud faces.

We walked slowly towards the center, and bowed once we got there.

'Father, we have come to request your knowledge on the matter that is the next prophecy.' Jason started, 'we have no leads on it, and we are rather stuck on what to do from here.'

Zeus surveyed Jason with mixed emotions on his face.

'It has begun, let us play our part,' Zeus called. The seven of us looked at each other with confused expressions. What had begun? I mean, we know the prophecy has, but what does he mean? The Gods shouldn't be _willing_ to help us with this, we had hoped for help, but we didn't imagine it would be this easy.

As soon as Zeus had spoken the room began to shift. We were now surrounded by what many would know as an average living room. From here, Apollo took over.

'Okay guys, so as you know from the prophecy, you have to complete this quest, blah, blah, blah. The prophecy that was given to you, was actually first spoken almost 500 years ago. I just got Rachael to repeat it, and before you say anything, yes, I know, the timing wasn't great. But, it couldn't be helped. It had to said when you were all around.

'So, where was I? Oh yeah, so when this prophecy was spoken for the first time, the fates told us some stuff about it. Effectively, we've got to show you a load of memories from one of your pasts. Can't tell you who it is yet! And then, we have to get you to read a book about your future. I don't know why you have to do that... but either way, the fates say it's going to help your friendship, and save the future, whatever that means. And, the fates will be popping in from time to time to help.

'Any question?'

Wow, that's a lot of information to take in...

'No? good. Let's get this going!' Apollo said, with such a bright smile it hurt.

* * *

**Okay guys, I would really, really, really, appreciate all reviews and feedback. I haven't had one comment yet. Please, please, please, can you review? It would mean the world to me. :)**

**So, question and trivia time:**

**Question: **Who's past do you think the seven will be learning about? (There are clues in the chapter above. It should be pretty easy to work out.)

What was the name of the automation that killed Bianca?

**Thanks people, see you soon - hopefully.**


	3. III

**Hi again,**

**Chapter 3 is up!**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"M'kay, so we're just going to get straight into this. No time to muck about." Apollo said.

"So, first we're going to be learning about" I held my breathe, hoping and praying , "Percy!"

What?

Percy's face was drained of it's colour in a matter of seconds. Yet, his face remained stoic. Nothing changed except his eyes, which became wild with fear.

Before we could debate it though, Apollo spoke again, "Okay, so.. uh.. Zeus?"

Apollo looked at Zeus, which brought all the Gods to our attention. We had all forgotten they were still there!

Zeus clapped his hands, and a tall women. She glowed a bright white aura, and seemed almost like a flicking memory. That made it click in my mind, "Your Mnemosyne!" I gasped.

She smiled gently at me, "Yes child, I am." Her face flickered every time I tried to get a proper look at it, but she looked to be a tall women, with long silver hair, that dripped down her back. Her face I couldn't distinguish. I took a quick glance around at the others. Jason, Piper and Leo had shock written on their faces, while Hazel and Frank bore looks of confusion. They still weren't quite used to Greek gods and goddesses. Percy just looked at her with a blank face.

Mnemosyne surveyed us all, but seemed to know what had happened almost immediately. Well, I guess she would... she was the Titaness of memory, so she probably could just look into someones memory and find out...

She drifted slowly, almost ceremoniously towards Percy, who looked at her with a blank, yet defiant look on his face.

I took his hand in mine and cradled it. He squeezed it slightly, as if to reassure me.

Mnemosyne put her fingers on his forehead, and Percy collapsed. Just like that. Nothing else happened, he just collapsed. But that didn't matter.

"Percy!" I screeched.

"Shhh, child. He is fine, he is unconscious so he will not have to put up with the questioning stares of you all. However, we will be entering into his memory realm. I ask that you keep this as short as possible. He will be seeing all of what we see in his head. The alternative is he wakes up, and watches himself in his own memory." Mnemosyne said in a voice just above a whisper.

I freaked out at this, "I don't care! Just, please, wake him up! Please! I need him to be awake!" I whispered back in a hoarse voice.

Athena looked at me with an odd expression on her face, "Mnemosyne, please wake his up." Everyone looked at her with surprise, me in particular. Athena, my mother, asking a favour on behalf of Percy?! She noticed the strange looks and answered our unasked question, "I don't like that sea-spawn, but I can't watch my daughter in pain."

That shocked me, had I really come across that desperate?

Mnemosyne sighed, "Very well, I shall wake him up, but do not blame me for how he may react." She waved her hand at Percy, and I just saw his eyes flicker open before a white mist obscured everything.

When it cleared, we were in a bazaar place. It looked like a sort of tree with a humanoid shape, and where there should have been leaves, there were little bubbles, that had moving images in them. Some of them stayed attached to the tree, while others drifted around in the place that should have been the sky.

Where the sky was, there was a sunrise, but it wasn't like the normal one that you might see on the beach at Camp Half Blood. Rather, it was tinted pictures. Together, they formed a wonderful colour explosion.

Each picture was crafted from a single canvas, all of them were hand draw.

No artist I knew drew like that. It was beautiful.

Some of the pictures were rough ones, like a kinder child's. Some were advanced. Some were so small, I couldn't make them out. Some dominated entire areas.

It was almost like the stars. All of them were important, they fitted together with perfect precision to form a beautiful puzzle, yet some stood out. Some were so dazzling that they had to be bigger, like VY Canis Majoris, or the sun.

The ones that were prominent in the sky were all exquisitely drawn.

And, they were iconic scenes in Percy's life. That brought me back to Earth again.

Percy! I looked around for him, and found his standing up, looking very unhappy. "Percy!" I gasped, and ran over, into his arms. He cradled me there for a minute, and for that moment, it was just the two of us, standing there in that strange and scary landscape if you could call it that.

I turned around abruptly. I wasn't sure why, something just seemed out of place, and I didn't like it.

The gods and goddesses, along with the seven were looking around the area, in obvious wonder, while Mnemosyne stood calmly in the middle.

She looked clearer now, almost like a slightly out of focus picture rather than a memory. I guess, now she was in her element, she was stronger. I mean, she is among the stronger of Gods. I mean, for the gods sake!, she is a goddess of one of the things that can be a gift or a curse to humans - the past.

She just stood there, waiting for all of us to be quiet.

"Whatever you do, don't burst the memory bubbles," Mnemosyne said at long last, "if you do, whatever memory that one was, will be erased from his mind." She spoke as though Percy wasn't there.

Percy looked rather startled at this, and I couldn't say I blamed him. Who would want their memories removed?

The others sidestepped further away from the bubbles, obviously trying to get out of the blame line if something happened.

Mnemosyne glided gracefully towards one of the bubbles, and with a long, slender finger, touched a bubble.

It didn't pop, but I looked at Percy quickly, to reassure myself that Percy was alright, and he hadn't lost any memory that would effect him now.

All the while, the bubble was growing larger and larger. Soon, the bubble had grow big enough for me to clearly see what was in it.

A small boy with black hair lay on the ground. That was all I could see before blackness obscured my sight.

Then, when the black cleared, a big screen type thing appeared in front of us. I grabbed onto Percy's hand tightly. His calm was hiding a panic, I was sure.

He had a calm expression, but his eyes were skittish and abnormally large.

The screen finally began to play.

For, as nervous as I was to lean about Percy's past, I couldn't help but wonder what it could've been like.

* * *

**I don't know what to write from here...**

**I'll think about the memory.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Question and answer:**

So from last time, Talos and Percy.

When was the first time the 'dam' joke was referenced. Not said, we all know that was The Titans Curse, but referenced.

**Please R&R.**


End file.
